cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Salpta
From the RPA Hello fellow CN-er. I'm the Contact person of the RPA. You expressed some concerns about our Wiki page: you will be happy to know that we just answered to you. Since some problems still need to be solved, please let's use that page's Talk to find an agreement. --Jerdge 15:09, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Alliance infobox ideas I saw that you were recently or frequently editing one of the sanctioned alliance articles and I was wondering if you wanted to give some input on my alliance infobox plans here. Feel free to leave messages on anyones talk page who you think would like to throw some ideas out. I'd like there to be a standard (enough) box for all alliances so the site has a little better structure, let me know what you think by dropping by there or of you can leave a message on my talk page if you'd prefer. Thanks. Mason11987 03:56, 1 December 2006 (UTC) When linking to /b/... Since we wanted to keep the /b/ page at "/b/" regardless of the wiki quirks it caused you should know how to correctly link to it. When linking to the /b/ alliance page, use /b/ (that's one space between the left brackets and the forward slash). Hope that helps! -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 15:27, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :In case anyone else reads this talk page, we're now linking to /b/ by using a secondary link to b. (ie: /b/ )Salpta 18:24, 10 April 2007 (UTC) howdy from Key Stroke I can't get to our forums or CN from work but I can get here. Key Stroke 19:00, 6 December 2006 (UTC) : Am I going to take over maint. of the wiki entries for the GPA? Nope. I've resigned my positions as ambassador so I can better function in the new DoM office. I think maintaining the Wiki would come under the Press Secretary office. I'd check with the new Press Secretary to coordinate who makes 'official' updates to the wiki for our alliance. Key Stroke 15:01, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :: Just so you guys know, since I watch the recent changes list I'll be able to clear up whatever vandalism may happen to any of the GPA pages. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 15:48, 7 December 2006 (UTC) An important vote An important question is up for vote regarding the ability of others to make substantial changes the entries that you have created on this Wiki. Please go to: Talk:Main_Page#The_question_of_ownership to make your voice heard. please leave this entry in your talk page until the vote is over so that you do not recieve this message more than once Key Stroke History of the Green Protection Agency We try to keep all articles unbiased on the wiki. There are a few parts of that article that show your own opinion as opposed to just the facts. I was going to tweak it a little but figured It'd be better letting you know about it. Thanks. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 23:37, 24 January 2007 (UTC) The DoN You can add the DoN to NPO's page. I'm not even NPO any more, but I don't imagine they'll care too much. ~user:chaosman vandalism by saipta Thanks for your vandalism report. I'm not sure what makes you think it's howieman that's doing the vandalism, but there isn't really any way to verify that sort of thing here. The user was blocked, since its obvious he was imitating you with the copied talk page and whatnot, but I can't penalize howieman for the problem. Unless you can show some sort of proof... -- Alphacow talk 16:11, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :I've been keeping the "New Nations" template clean and removing excess nations when the list gets too long. Howieman has added his nation several times, including a few times where he deletes every nation but his own. My clone just happen to do exactly what he's done a few times already: Delete everything but that nation. I assume you did an IP check and that they came out different? Salpta 16:18, 27 August 2007 (UTC)